GaIacticYoshi
was a houseguest in Big Brother 10'' and Big Brother 11. Biography Big Brother 10 Bio Gal was a social yet quiet girl in the Big Brother game. She didn't make many moves during her prejury stage, but landed a sweet position with Cosmic after winning the SPOV in a BTC entry. She used this power to shift herself in a better position than before, saving Cosmic. Regardless of this big move, she was never targeted and had potential to even win the entire game. However, her failure to remain active and communicate, similar to Squirtle, costed her the game. She was removed during the final 6 finale, placing 5th and not entering the jury. Big Brother 11 ''Retrieved pre-season. Are you excited to get another chance to return? I'm definitely excited! Last season my power went out on the finale resulting in me being expelled so getting a second chance is a literal dream come true! What will be your top 3 favorite things to see back in BB? I'm so excited to see the competitions, the twists, and the gameplay of the season! Will you play differently this time around? This time I know it's best for me to play differently. Last season I may not have touched the block, but there were still a few moves I regret such as saving Cosmicana. Who would you love to return with? If I had the choice I'd love to return with Abby from BB10 because she was one of my closest allies and someone I knew I could trust. Final thoughts? I'm so excited for the season! Hopefully I'm not called a sheep after this season. Bio Galactic was one of the few previous houseguests voted into BB11 due to "America's Decision". Immediately she was placed on Team Yiza respectfully. Entering the season, Gal was very down low. She did not have many enemies and seemed well liked among the cast and by America. She possessed absolutely zero threats to her fellow players and thus was kept safe the two times her team was placed on the chopping block. During week 3 as well, Gal had to swap teams with Rmb, thus being in danger that same week. She was kept safe however. Eventually, Gal was starting to develop health problems and could no longer attend sessions. Rather then keep missing them, she decided to walk from the game officially, placing 15th. Host Opinion When Gal was in BB10, I really did not know what to expect from her. I knew she'd play a quiet game but you can never be too sure what players are capable of. For majority of the game she was able to lay low without having any enemies nor targets. She also avoided nominations for the entirety she was in the house for. I was quite impressed by this, because not too many players who possess the "under the radar" gameplay can pull that off without being used as a pawn repeatedly. Her downfall was definitely missing the finale session and not sending a list. Due to this, she had to be expelled. I wish she could of made the finale, it would of definitely impacted the game and possibly the conclusion to the season entirely. The next season she was given a chance to return after America voted her to be one of the three to enter the BBLT Express. Gal succeeded once more in being under-the-radar with absolutely zero enemies. A few players even had complete trust in her, which seemed to be an excellent thing for Gal. Once again though, missing sessions was her downfall. I respect her for walking rather than just not showing up again and again. I do believe Gal could of made it severely far in the game had she been able to attend further. Similar to when she used the power on Cosmic, I think she'd have the cast under her without targeting her in any week. Good luck Gal, you played a great game and I wish the best for you and your health! Player History - Big Brother 10 Competition History Note: 1 Yoshi took a punishment during Week 5's Punishment Veto, meaning she can't play in the next 2 HOHs. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Player History - Big Brother 11 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Trivia *She was never nominated due to her getting expelled. *She is the only expelled player to have process an secret power. *She is the first and only houseguest to have Expelled and Walked stats. Category:5th Place Category:HouseGuests Season 10 Category:Expelled Players Category:HouseGuests Season 11 Category:15th Place